You Got Me Going Crazy
by rhodesgirl
Summary: Love/Hate Relationships. Aren't they great? CodyRhodesXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

A/N: Sadly the only thing I own are the original characters. Not that I wouldn't mind owning a WWE wrestler. Anyway, please read and review.

Thoughts are in italics and backstage scenes are in bold.

"Are you crazy? There is no way I'm teaming up with that...that...God, there's not even a word for him! I mean, that's just INSANE! His ego is the size of this arena." Jenna Marie Davis stood with her hands on her hips, feet planted firmly on the ground, in front of Vince McMahon. Jenna Marie had to look directly up to see 's face. Sadly, she only stood 5'1" from the ground, and weighed 125lbs. soaking wet. Which gave more people than she could count, the incentive to use her as a standing arm rest. Her curly brown hair was long enough to reach her waist, and by this point in her meeting with Vince, she was seriously thinking about ripping it out.

"I'm completely sane, Jenna Marie. There is a word for Cody Rhodes, quite a few actually. Your. Tag. Team. Partner. Whether you like it or not you're going to be working with him. Closely, for the next few months." Vince walked behind his desk and drew several packets of paper from the top of his computer's keyboard.

"This is your script for tonight, it would benefit you greatly to read over it." If looks could kill, Vince McMahon would have been dead.

"I hope you're happy. You've officialy succeed in making my life miserable. Some kind of uncle you are." Jenna Marie opened the packet of papers, and began to read through them. _Walking down the hall, Cody stops me blah blah blah, plant one on his lips blah-PLANT ONE ON HIS LIPS?! What the hell is that? Why am I talking to myself in my head?_

"YES! YES YOU ARE CRAZY! NOT ONLY DO I HAVE TO WORK WITH HIM, BUT I HAVE TO KISS HIM! You've lost it, old man." Vince smiled at his fiesty niece. She was an amazing young woman. She had been going to college in California when her mother had gotten sick. Jenna Marie dropped out to take care of her and hadn't gone back yet. At the young age of 22, she was far more wise than any college student should be. This was just the woman to make Cody Rhodes change his ways.

"I couldn't have lost it if I never had it, sweetie. Now, you go get ready for your big scene with Cody. There won't be any more arguing over this, at all. As of now this is the end of the discussion. Good luck, you're going to need it." With that being said Vince McMahon walked out of his office, leaving his niece to soak in his words. He was halfway down the hall when he heard her let out a scream. Chuckling to himself, he walked on.

**Jenna Marie was walking down the hallway towards catering when someone grabbed her arm. She looked up into Cody Rhodes's blue eyes and smiled.**

**"Hey Cody, great match tonight."**

**"Thanks, Jen. That means a lot. Listen I was thinking maybe we could catch a movie sometime or have dinner." Cody had some how manuvered Jenna Marie up against the wall and had one of his hands on each side of her head. **

**"I don't know, Cody. From what I've heard, you've been around the locker room. A few times. Why should I go out with a guy like you?" Cody leaned down until his lips were almost touching Jenna Marie's. **

**"Why wouldn't you go out with a guy like me?" With that, he pulled away from her and began the walk back to his locker room. He had only taken two step when Jenna Marie caught his arm and spun him around to face her. She grabbed his head and pulled his lips down to meet hers. **

**"Pick me up at 8. Wear your dark blue shirt." She walked away, leaving a stunned Cody Rhodes behind her.**

A/N: So, what did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Hell You Say

A/N: Same as always, I don't own anything except the original characters.

Thoughts are in italics and backstage scenes are in bold.

"Jenna Marie Davis, if you scrub your lips anymore they're going to fall off your face." Mickie James looked at her friend's reflection in their locker room's mirror. Jenna Marie had been scrubbing her lips since she got back from her scene with Cody.

" I can't help it. Did you see what I had to kiss? I'm gonna have to drink an entire bottle of mouthwash to get rid of the feeling." Jenna Marie's eyes widened as soon as the words left her mouth. Micke looked at her in surprise. "Feeling? What feeling? Jenna Marie, I knew it! You do like Cody!" Mickie smiled at her friend and began to laugh.

"No! I don't feel anything for that guy. With his blue eyes, his smile, his abs,

and his cute little accent. Nope, I don't have any feelings for him whatsoever. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to fix my make up for my next scene with Cody." Jenna Marie marched out of the locker room and down the hall to the make up station. _Oh yeah she's got it bad _Mickie thought.

**Cody stood backstage in his street clothes. The show was winding down for the night and he was going to offer Jenna Marie a ride to the hotel. He raised his hand and knocked on her locker room door.**

**Mickie James opened the door and motioned him in. She turned toward the bathroom door. **

**"Hey Jen. Loverboy's here." **

**"Thanks Mickie. That was sarcasm by the way."**

**"I know. She really likes you, you know. Couldn't stop talking about you earlier. It was Cody this and Cody that. Cody and his abs or Cody and his cute ass. And I'm not kidding about that last one." Cody blushed at the reference to his ass. There were alot of things about Jenna Marie he liked. Her hair, her eyes, her ass, her laugh. The list was a mile long.**

**"Thanks Mickie. I really wanted him to know I think about his ass. Just for the record it is nice. What are you doing here anyway?"**

**"Um, I was wondering if you needed a ride back to the hotel. I'm heading that way in a few minutes and thought I'd ask." Cody looked down at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck. You could see his cheeks turning a slight pink color. Jenna Marie enjoyed making Cody uncomfortable. **

**"What she needs is to get laid." Jenna Marie and Cody turned toward Mickie both of their faces bright red. **

**"Let me just grab my bag and we can leave. Mickie I'll see you later." Jenna Marie reached behind her and grabbed her Nike duffel bag. Then she grabbed Cody's hand and walked off.**

"Another 20 minutes of my life, down the drain. Will the torture ever end." Jenna Marie was mumbling to herself as she continued walking down the hall.

"Hey Jen, wait up." Cody Rhodes jogged up beside her.

"What do you want, Cody? Is it not bad enough that I have to talk to you on camera?"

"Why do you hate me so much? I mean, I'm not a bad guy. Sure, I may come on a little strong sometimes, but I mean well. Can you at least give me a chance?" Jenna Marie stopped and looked at Cody. She gave him a once over.

"Okay. You have one chance, and I mean one. If you blow it then your just shit out of luck." Cody looked down at the young woman and smiled. He had one chance to make his plan work, and he had to be careful or Jenna would go off the deep end when he asked her the favor he had in mind.


End file.
